The Game Never Changes
by VioletYami
Summary: Programs can't die, they're simply erased and their data is all that's left. And even though Clu is but a memory, that doesn't mean he still can't hold his power over the Grid. History has a funny way of repeating itself, just using different players.
1. Flynn's Arcade

**'Ello, so just saw Tron, amazing soundtrack and style! Just loved the movie. So I wrote this up listning to the soundtrack, I just didn't like Sam all that much, he lacked personality in my opinion :P Anyway I've been looking up a few things about the Tron series and decided to write this. It takes place after Tron: Legacy maybe like a week after or a month, or something. So please enjoy and leave your opinion I hope to make this a long fanfic. It's mainly centred around these five, who are the only things I own the rest is Disneys. On a side note (yes I know this is a long intro thing) I am a nerd so please don't be offended by my cliches and grouping.**

***edit-split chapter up**

**Violet Yami 3**

* * *

"Flynn's, this is the place."

The group that stood in front of the old abandoned arcade looked up at the sign with a look of interest. There were 5 of them and looked like your average bunch of university students, except for the fact that none of them were drunk out of their minds and it was already 7 pm on a Friday night.

Yes, you could call these five nerds. Not like that's categorizing people or anything.

Not that Joseph and his twin sister Johanna could recite 100 digits of pi, or Zed, as she liked to be called due to the fact she was born in Canada, was already working on her PhD in virology despite being only 20. And oh no Griffin who had been apart of the MLGs since he was 11 and spent his life trying and failing to program video games was a nerd. Instead he spent his time testing them. And poor Nathaniel, who lived in his life in books and studying politics, but too timid to even talk in public, saving his voice for his friends.

No, no one would ever say these students were nerds.

"My Dad used to talk about this place, how it was the place to be in the 1980's!" Griffin explained, becoming overexcited as usual, waving his arms in the air as he talked, his voice too loud.

Zed looked at Griffin, obviously not impressed, "You dragged us all the way out here... for this?"

Griffin's face of joy fell off his face like a brick, "And you're not in awe?"

Johanna looked at her brother and then back at Griffin. She replies in her British accent, "The place isn't even open anymore; we just came here to stare at the thing?"

Griffin waves his finger at Johanna, his mood changing quickly, he pulls out a carefully pulls out something wrapped in cloth out of his backpack. "I borrowed this off of Jake."

"Jake? Come on Griff, why do you even talk to losers like him?" Zed moans.

"Funny I think that's what Jake calls us," Joseph laughs.

Zed ignores him and looks at Griffin with her trademark scowl, "So what did you get from him?"

"This!" as Griffin whipped off the cloth dramatically.

Unfortunately the mood was destroyed by the fact that the cloth had clung to the things inside it and thus the things fell to the ground.

Zed simply crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow.

"Shut up." Griffin muttered and went down to collect the metal tools.

"Wait, wait, are those lock picking tools?" Nathaniel yelped, finally speaking up.

"Yup," Griffin smiles mischievously.

Zed sighs, "Can I just go home now?"

The twins laugh, "Come on Zed, we're with Griff, lets have a little fun!"

She replies, "When you too talk at the same time, it creeps the hell out of me. And anyway isn't Flynn that crazy guy who was the head of ENCOM?"

Griffin's face had a look as if Zed had just called his grandmother a whore, "CRAZY? The guy was a genius! He created some of the greatest games of all time!"

Ignoring Griffin, Johanna spoke, "Didn't he disappear and leave his company to his son?"

Her twin jumped in, "Yeah, and speaking of his son I heard that he just took control of the company."

Johanna replied, "No way! 'Bout time, ENCOM was becoming just another rubbish company."

"Whatever! Fact remains I think it's a bad idea breaking into the old CEO's arcade," Zed explained getting back on topic.

"Oh really?" Griffin stood straight, his 6'5 towering over tiny Zed's 5'3.

But the tiny Asian girl did not back down, her ego stood about 200 feet high. Her dark eyes bore into Griffin's crystal blue. "Yah really."

The two starred at each other till Griffin broke the epic stare down. "Jo!"

"Yes?" the twins replied at the same time.

"Mechanical Jo!"

Johanna replied, "Yah?"

"Start on that lock, you are the engineer."

Johanna let her head fall to the left as she peered at Griffin quizzically, "And that means I can pick locks?"

"Hey! I'm the sarcastic one," Zed mockingly shook her fist at Johanna.

"Just hand over the kit Griff," Johanna rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

Nathaniel suddenly raised his arm, "Wait! Let's think rationally here, I'm with Zed! I mean breaking into some one's property! My parents would kill me!"

Joseph laughs, "Bloody hell! We're 20 years old and you're afraid of your own mother?"

"Yah," Nathaniel mutters, dropping his head in shame.

"Come on you two, we go in, look around, and get out," Griff smiles, "It'll be fun."

Nathaniel shifted his eyes nervously and looked at Zed, who glared at Griffin, "Fine, but if we get caught I'm blaming Nathaniel."

Johanna was already working at the lock and other three gathered around her.

"Wait why me? I didn't do anything!" Nathaniel exclaimed suddenly realizing what Zed had just said.

The others ignoring him, Johanna heard a click, "Ahh there we go."

With a creak the door swung open as the group peered through into the dark room. They saw a room filled with dust and ancient arcade games. However none would admit, except maybe Griffin, but each felt some sort of energy in the place. Almost as if the arcade had an air of mystery, secrets hidden in it. The silence of eerie and the wind behind the group almost pushed them in.

"Wow. This place, it's almost as if it's calling to me or it has its own energy," muttered Griffin.

Zed stood up first, walking into the darkened room, "Well are you just going to stand there?" she asked looking back at her friends.

Reaching out Zed found one of the old arcade machines, she pulls off the plastic.

"Look at this thing," she mutters in amazement. She touches the controls, the one button and joystick.

Griffin smiles at the machine fondly patting the thing, "And to think we can handle two joysticks four triggers, and six buttons these days."

"Not to mention we can just wave our arms like maniacs these days," Joseph adds as he looks around at the other games.

Griffin smiles again.

"Oh no, I don't like that smile. That smile means you have another stupid idea," Nathaniel moans, hovering by the door, ready to run at the first sign of trouble.

"You mean brilliant!" Griffin starts to look around him feeling the walls in the darkness.

Joseph rolls his eyes as he flicks a switch he found, "I already found the power Griff."

"It's like you can read my mind dude," Griff states as he punches Joseph in the arm.

Johanna answers for him, "It's not hard Griff, you're like an open book."

"That's not always a bad thing."

"And sometimes it is," Zed tells him as the three watch as the lights flicker on and spread through the room. The games turn on nearest them, but the energy soon spreads and the music of the games fill the rooms with the music coming from some stereo. The flashing lights spread, the screens showing previews of the games they are. But there's a flash at the back of the wall that catches all of their eyes. The blue sign stood out and the game under it seemed as if it was under a spot light.

"Tron."


	2. Video Games

**So I decided the first chapter was too long so I split it up into two parts. Enjoy and leave your opinion, and don't worry they aren't going to be this silly throughout the whole story. And yah Zed is a weird name, but its a nickname. So enjoy my dear friends :P**

**Violet Yami 3**

* * *

"Tron," Nathaniel mutters again.

"ENCOM's greatest legacy," Griffin adds.

"And it's the original," Johanna notes.

"God that game sucks."

The four turn their heads to look at Zed in shock.

"What? I hate stupid ancient games, like pong and side scrolling games where you jump and duck," Zed explained, "I mean with what we have now; I'd rather play those things."

Joseph walks over to the girl his grey eyes wide, "But Zed, its Tron! It's a classic!"

She shrugs as they walk up to the machine, "I just can't stand how repetitive it is. I mean I like a story to my games, some sort of purpose. Not how many times can I defeat the grid bugs, or drive around in circles trying to kill the CPU with my light cycle."

"Yet you can spend hours chucking the singing guys from Assassins Creed 2 into the lake," Griffin pokes the girl in the shoulder.

"Hey! That's hilarious though! I mean I can headbutt them and chuck them in. And it doesn't count as killing civilians!"

"Hey guys?"

"Oh and the time you played Prototype and had a contest with Jo to see who could throw the old lady the farthest?"

"Guys?"

"I must agree with Zed there, that was quite enjoyable."

"Hey people!"

"See Joseph agrees with me!"

"Oh and don't tell me the 60 times you played Black Ops zombies, simply so you could run around our family room and scream, "LOOK AT ME! I'M THE PRESIDENT! I'M JFK!" was not repetitive.

"Dude, I was the president! Killing zombies!"

"PEOPLE, I HAVE FOUND SOMETHING OF GREAT INTEREST!"

The others turned to look at Nathaniel who had just finished screaming his lungs off.

"Come on Nathaniel, you don't need to scream. You're going to get us caught," Johanna tutted at him as she pressed a finger to her lips.

Nathaniel could only look at the tall girl with long blond hair, unsure at what to say.

"Well, what have you found? Another dumb, old game?" Zed teased looking at Griffin.

Griffin looked back at her, "I oppose that statement, old games are not dumb."

Nathaniel shook his head and pointed, "Look at the floor."

All of them looked.

"Um, Nathaniel, all I see is footprints," Johanna informed the sticklike, raven-haired student.

"I can confirm my sister's statement."

"Oh I can see what Nathaniel's pointing out! Look! There's dust! Craziness."

"Now we can't be mean to the poor guy, maybe his nervousness is making him see things."

Nathaniel glared at the last comment made by Griffin, "I mean look at the footprints! There are 8 different sets! And a whole bunch of them at the front!"

"So? Someone else has been here," Griffin stating the obvious.

Nathaniel shook his head quickly, "But look! One set goes towards the Tron game and disappears! I mean there's half a print under the machine! And then the footsteps come back from under the machine but there are two!"

Joseph looks at Nathaniel, impressed, "That's some amazing deduction skills there, you should be on CSI." Joseph kneels down to look at the prints.

"What are you doing Griff?" Johanna asks. Joseph and Nathaniel look up and watch as Griffin moans and tugs at the arcade game.

"Well you see, if there are footprints under it. Maybe it's a secret door," Griffin pants, "But it doesn't seem to want to open..."

Zed shakes her head at him, "Try the other side dipshit."

Griffin's fair complexion reddens, "Right..."

Not waiting for Griffin, the twins grab the other side and pull at the game machine. It swings open almost like a door, revealing a metal one behind it.

"Dude, this is so freakin' awesome," Griffin states peering over the others shoulders.

Johanna grips the other door handle and pulls it open revealing a dark gloomy passage leading to the centre of the earth. She looks up at the others, "I so say we check this out."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, what are we waiting for?" Griffin is hyper, his eyes shifting around, excited.

Even Nathaniel doesn't argue as the group descend down the stairs. They're almost in a trance as they go down, not noticing the banging of the door as it shuts. They don't notice the farther they go down, the music from the stereo becomes fainter, and the colder it gets. Their adrenaline is rushing; they can almost feel the adventure around them. This was better than any video game, better than throwing barbs in lakes, or people off buildings and even being the president while sniping the heads off of zombies.

However their adventure soon cut short as they came to a locked metal door that heeds their adventure.

"Can't we just pick it?" Zed asks impatiently.

Johanna shakes her head, "Nope someone snapped the key right in it."

There's a sigh and a couple swear words mumbled through the group.

"Fuck, we did all that for nothing?" Griffin is clearly upset, he looks as if he was about to have a temper tantrum.

Johanna's frown swiftly changes into a smile, "Oh, I have a fun idea."


	3. The Grid

**Thanks to lokichaos for the comment :D So enjoy!**

**Violet Yami 3**

* * *

"Ah, I know what you are thinking," Joseph's grin matches his sister's as the two communicate through their eyes.

Zed sighs impatiently and glares at the two, "Well spit it out already. Not all of us have twin telepathy."

"Well you see, I've been working on a few projects on my own while you people are fooling around," Johanna smiles at Joseph, Zed and Griffin who looks away from Johanna's laughing eyes. "One of these projects was this." She pulls out a thin, pencil like, metal rod from her purse.

Nathaniel looks at it curiously, "A laser pointer?"

"Yes a laser pointer, but a bit stronger than your average one, "Johanna twists around and pulls a pair of dark sunglasses from her pocket. "Don't want to go blind, do I?" she tells the others. With her thumb she presses the back of the rod, and a brilliant red light shoots out from the tip. "By the way, don't look at the light."

"OH GOD MY EYES!"

They all turn to stare at Griffin, no one is impressed.

Griffin smiles sheepishly, "Sorry, some crowd today."

Johanna goes back to the laser which is burning through the metal door like butter. She slowly stands up and creates a large dark roundish shape on it.

"There we are," she smile at her handiwork and takes off the dark sunglasses. Without being asked her brother steps beside her and kicks at the door. The circular like hole is kicked down, revealing to the curious students an empty room.

"So what the hell's in there?" Griffin pushes the others out of the way and barges into the room.

They are greeted by machines, computers, something that looks like a gun.

"This is it?" Griffin moans, poking at the computers, looking for something interesting.

Zed raises her eyebrow at him, "What were you expecting in an arcade run by the CEO of a programming company? Piles of gold? Jewels? Elves?"

"No more along the lines of a robot, or old video games we could sell for thousands."

Nathaniel looks at him in surprise, "You would steal things? But that's so wrong."

Griffin grabs him by the shoulders and ruffles his shaggy hair, "I was just joking Nathaniel, don't be such a stick!"

"Guys get over here!" Joseph yelled to the others, he was now sitting the desk shoved beside a wall.

Johanna stands to his right looking down at the desk, "Is that a computer?"

"Even I know that looks like a computer, that is sick it's like a giant i-Pad!" Griffin yells in excitement, his voice rising again.

Joseph taps the black screen and the thing springs to life, the blue on screen demands flashing on.

"Someone's been here too, look they wiped away the dust, "Nathaniel mutters.

Griffin goes to Joseph's left, "Can't you look for files or something? Maybe there are some secret files on it."

"Or maybe they went to pull off files for some sort of program for calculating the percentages of things. Face it, it's just a computer, this was all a waste of time," Zed adds going behind Joseph,

"You're the software engineer Jo, do something," Griffin orders Joseph.

Nathaniel slides beside Johanna, and looks at the screen, "This doesn't look anything like my Windows XP."

"You haven't gotten 7 yet?" Griffin gasped at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel mutters and turns his head away from Griffin, "I like the old stuff better."

"I'm just going to tell the machine to do what it had done last, hopefully that'll explain what the mystery person before us was doing," explains Joseph tapping at the computer quickly. "There we go," he says softly talking to himself.

All of them wait expectantly.

"Nothing is popping up, strange. No files or programs. Let me check something," Joseph mutters. "It seems he started up a machine or something, a laser..."

They look at each other in confusion, Zed interrupts their thoughts, "Hey anyone else hear a whirring noise?"

Johanna nods and looks at her twin, "What is goin-"

She's interrupted by a blinding flash of blue light and a sound similar to the one from her laser pointer.

"Holy Jesus, what the hell is that?" Griffin yells pulling himself off the ground after throwing himself away from the light.

"Oh god."

The group turns to look at Nathaniel who is looking wide eye at the spot where Zed was no longer standing.

* * *

Zed shook her head, what the hell? She was confused and had to blink her eyes a couple times. What was that light?

"What did we screw up now Jo?" she asked, but when she opened her eyes, no one was sitting in front of her. No one stood beside her. She looked around the room around her; it looked sort of the same but not at all at the same time. It was if she had fallen 50 years into the future, everything black and shiny. She fell away from the chair spinning around in panic. What had happened? She banged at the computer but it wouldn't turn on. Her breathe quickened, "This better be a joke guys! I'm sorry for being so sour ok?"

In desperation Zed ran out the doors, no longer locked, but she did not notice that. And she sprinted out of the arcade, and into a whole different world.

Her eyes wide with fear Zed could only scream, "WHERE THE FUCK AM I?"

* * *

"WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GO!" Griffin started to panic running around the room looking for Zed. "This isn't funny Zed! Where are you?"

Johanna was gasping for air, "Oh my god, you don't think?"

"No, no, no, this can't be happening..." Joseph mumbled his hands shaking like leaves.

Nathaniel could only stand there with his mouth open.

"What have we done, oh god, please this is dream," Johanna muttered to herself, supporting her body with the computer table.

Griffin was in full panic mode, "WE DESTROYED HER WITH A LASER, WHYYYY? WHY WERE WE SO STUPID!"

Nathaniel mumbled, "Zed..."

"A LASER, SHE BURNED TO DEATH BY LASER! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"Ok, let's calm down," Joseph said mostly to himself, "And let's think logically."

* * *

Zed was scarred out of her mind; she had no idea where she was. All she knew was the sky was black, everything was shiny and dark and some things glowed. Oh and look the ground looks like marble and is cut in neat hexagons, how delightful.

She couldn't think logically, the logical thing was to go back and sit in the computer room and find another goddamn laser. But all Zed knew was she HAD to get out of this place. For all she knew she was in some sort of mystical land, or another planet, maybe a different time.

"Jesus, I am going out of my mind," she muttered to herself and then she started to run, not to anything she just ran.


	4. Sea of Simulation

**Thanks for the comments! oh and Warhammer... we will never know :P So heres another chapter, hope you enjoy it. Also I do believe that time in The Grid is faster than time in the Real World. So basically, "Minutes in The Grid were hours in the real world."**

**Violet Yami **

* * *

"SHE'S DEAD! AND WE ARE SO FUCKED! WE ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" Griffin still circled the room his hands on his head.

"STOP!" and everyone does at Nathaniel's scream.

"She can't be dead."

"FACE THE FACTS DUDE, GIANT LIGHT+LASER+PLUS NO MORE ZED= DEAD ZED!"

Nathaniel slaps Griffin across the face, who went suddenly silent. "Get a hold of yourself, if she had been hit by a laser there'd be some sort of evidence of her destruction, hence you cannot destroy matter only change it."

Johanna finishes his explanation realizing what Nathaniel means, "So if she had been vaporized we would have smelled or felt the change in air quality or there would be some sort of bits left over of her."

"That's a disgusting thought," Joseph mutters.

"But the question is what happened to her?" Johanna asks the others.

* * *

"What on earth has happened to me?" Zed yells in desperation, panting as she stops to rest on a rock. She had been running for about 5 hours now, confused and disoriented, she had spotted a blue light in the sky that sort of reminded her of the bright light of what had hit her. And she decided that running towards bright lights got you out of stupid tunnels.

At about 2 hours of running she had left the marble like highways and hit dirt and rock like terrain. She had almost fallen to the ground to kiss it, finally something that vaguely reminded her of her normal life. This whole black, shiny world was starting to creep her out, and she was leaning towards the idea that she had time travelled to the future.

"Ah, fuck. What am I doing?" she continued to mumble to herself. This was a dumb idea; maybe she should have talked to those creepy people with the glowing suits. But they were just TOO weird for her, they all seemed robotic.

"I've died and gone to heaven which is filled with robots and the sun is blue," and the mumbling to herself continued as she started to walk again.

* * *

"Maybe we can figure what that laser does," Joseph proposes to the other three who are trying to calm down.

Despite that, Griffin is still panicky and slightly high pitch, "This is bad, still even if we figure out what it does, how are we going to bring Zed back from the dead?"

"Think Griff, we just determined that it's highly unlikely the beam disintegrated her, Johanna tells him impatiently and angrily.

Joseph waves his arm at them while interrupting, "I got something! It appears that the laser sent information from it into this huge program." He squints his eyes at the screen, "The Grid, its called. Unfortunately it won't let me open it. That's about all I can figure out."

"But wait, where does the information from the laser come from?" questioned Nathaniel.

Joseph looks at him, "That's the funny thing; it's as if it magically appears after the laser is fired."

Johanna and Nathaniel look at each other, wide eyed, "No way."

* * *

"I am so going to fucking die... in heaven... again," Zed muttered, leaning against a rock, panting, "This is all a bad dream, the flashing light surprised me and I fell on the floor. Griff is probably laughing at me now and I am going to wake up soon and bitch slap that asshole."

Three more hours had gone by, and the stupid light, wasn't getting any closer.

She collapsed against the rock; it was amazing she had been walking for almost eight hours. But now all she felt was fatigue. She was hungry, thirsty and tired. Still in denial, Zed was sure she was dreaming or hallucinating.

Then she saw a dark glint in the distance, something almost watery. She wandered towards it, mindlessly. She came to a stop in front of the massive body of water looking down at the dark calm water. On the water she saw giant towers that seemed to be almost floating on light.

"This place just keeps getting crazier and crazier."

* * *

"I don't get it," Griffin looking at the surprised three.

Joseph informed him, "What if...what if the laser, turned Zed into computer data?"

"But how is that even possible?" Johanna asked Joseph as she started to inspect the laser at the back of the room.

Joseph muttered back to her, "I have no idea, and I have no idea if that's even true. And if it is possible, how are we going to get her out?"

Griffin spoke up here, "Can we get her out from here?"

Joseph tapped away at the screen, totally engrossed, "I'm pulling up the information on that file. It appears you just can't take information out of the file, a message must come from IN the file."

"But that doesn't make sense! And what message?" asked Johanna.

Joseph pointed at the screen in front of him, "This file here, straightforwardly enough it's called "Key". Basically to retrieve information you have to activate the program in some sort of scanning device."

"I'm guessing the fact remains we can't just open the file in that folder. Someone has to bring it in," Nathaniel guessed, crossing his arms.

Joseph nods, "That is correct."

"How the hell do we know what's in there? We're just running in there blindly," Griffin adds.

Johanna answers now, "We don't know what's in there, but I just have a gut feeling Zed's alive. She's a strong tiny thing."

Joseph begins telling the group his plan, "I think we send in three people, one that knows how the program works, me. Someone able to fix, and build things in case we get stuck and need to fix a car or something, Johanna. And muscle in case we run into something in there, Griff. And we need you, Nathaniel to stay in out here and make sure we're ok."

Nathaniel argues, wanting to enter the computer also, "What happens if there's nothing there? You just turn into data for the rest of your life. And why do I have to stay here?"

"We just gotta have faith," Griffin nods, agreeing with the plan.

Joseph talks to Nathaniel, "We need someone on the outside."

Nathaniel's shoulders slump, he gives in as he always does.

Joseph turns to the computer, "Now to get everything ready and start this thing up..."

* * *

Zed looked down at the water starring at her reflection, the round face, squinty black eyes and dark shoulder length hair. God she hated the way she looked.

She felt herself slipping away slowly, the tiredness and hunger seemed to be killer her. She swore she could see things in the water, almost as if it was a TV screen. It showed her family, the one she hadn't seen for 2 years, because she had been so focussed on school. She saw all the faces of her old friends she had lost from negligence. She saw her own face, scowling a look of boredom and sarcasm in her eyes.

Now she could see a low blue light floating to the surface of water. She leaned closer trying to see the image, it almost seemed as a man made of darkness was coming towards her through the sheet of water. As the light came closer she saw it was very faded. The image seemed so realistic she reached down to touch the water.

With a splash the dark hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the sea.


	5. Derezzed

**Thanks for the comment :D Here's a new chapter, a little smaller! Hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave a comment tell me what you like... or hate!**

**Violet Yami**

* * *

"This is just insane, "Griffin muttered as he stood in front of the laser as Joseph typed madly on the touch screen computer.

Johanna reminded him, "The laser doesn't destroy the data, only moves it. And we can't just leave without Zed. How are we supposed to explain that to the police? Oh our friend just disappeared into a computer, that would go well."

"Here Johanna, catch," Joseph threw something at her which Johanna caught no problem. "Here's the key, and since we don't want someone to leave without everyone, I've split the key into parts. So when we meet up, then we can leave." Joseph pulled out his own USB from under his shirt; it was tied to a string. He threw one to Griff, who dropped it, "You get a part too. So now there are three parts." Joseph pointed to the laser, "Ok, get ready Griff."

Griff turned his head away from the laser as Joseph clicked enter. There was a blinding flash and the others turned to see if Griff was still standing there.

* * *

Zed thought she was going to die for the 12 time today. That's a record, the last time she remembered thinking she was going to die at least 7 times in one day was when she had the stupid idea of hanging out with Johanna's engineer friends. Let's just say it ended with all the freshmen piss drunk and stuck on an island with no boat.

But Zed sank through the water being dragged down by the man in the black suit with a couple glowing spots. God damn it he was heavy. Maybe this was the end; Zed was going to die here, in this weird place, drowning. Or maybe she'd wake up.

But the pain in her chest told her, "If you don't fucking do something, YOU-ARE-GOING-TO-DIE!" And the black spots growing in her eyesight kept reminding her, "Jesus, don't die like this!" The numbness in her fingers and toes mocked her, "Wow, pathetic, and you brag to others how amazing you are?"

"Fuck, I am not going out this way," the bubble of air escaped her lips and she tried to escape the grip of the man. But his grip was too strong, so she began desperately trying to swim to the surface. The man seemed to awake slightly again and helped Zed pull herself to the surface of the water. He kicked his legs weakly.

Zed broke the surface with a gasp, her brain screaming for air. "Guhhhhhhhhaaa!" she screamed trying to drag herself back onto land with the other man still clasping onto her hand.

She attempted to shake him off once she was back on land, with him gasping at the side, "Get off... fucking idiot..."she gasped.

Zed finally shook the man's hand off her wrist and pulled back her wet hair. Damn the sky was still black, no real world yet. She looked over at the man dressed in black lying next to her, his feet still in the water.

He looked like he wearing black leather armour or something, or a black, skin tight body suit. There were a couple lights on parts of the suit, the blue light was very dim though. He wore a black helmet that almost looked like it was completely made of black glass.

"What the...?" Zed muttered pushing herself up, her muscles screaming.

The helmet slid off the man's head into nowhere, revealing a serious face, tired and sick looking. His brown hair was strangely dry, and was pushed to the side.

"I am Tron..."

* * *

Man, being the quiet one sucked sometimes, is all Nathaniel could think about. Here he was sitting at dusty computer in the dark, alone. Why did he always get left out?

True, he never complained, or ever voiced his opinion. He just thought nothing he ever said mattered, this thought originated from his parents. Why his parents pushed him into politics was beyond him, even as a kid he spent his childhood alone in a corner reading a book.

But this time it was different, because he really, really wanted to go with them. This was a whole different thing, the possibilities of going into a computer...

Except of going in he was stuck here, to wait. He spun around in the chair to look at the laser, and begin to weigh the situation. He looked back at the computer, and then back at laser.

"Why not?" Nathaniel muttered, twisting back to the computer to type.

* * *

Zed starred at the man in shock, "Wait Tron? As in the video game? What the...?"

"Video... game?" Tron mumbled, "You are... a user?"

"User? What are you talking about? I'm in a video game?" Zed grabbed Tron by the shoulders and shook him, "What is happening to me?"

Tron shook his head, "No, the Grid. You are... a user, I fight for users."

"You're not making any sense!" Zed yelled at the man mumbling nonsense.

His hand grabbed hers, she looked down at his trembling hand, "Go home... this place... there is danger here."

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET HOME," Zed yelled frustrated, ripping her hand out of Tron's, "I'm stuck in a video game or hallucinating! WHERE AM I!"

Tron pulled something out from his back, a circular, glowing disk, "I can't stay... Take this, it will help..."

Ked opened her mouth to ask what the hell that disk was, but she saw the lights on Tron's suit dim and flicker. The man's eyes slowly closed.

He clasped Zed's hand, and this time Zed let him hang on. With a shimmer Tron's body burst in to pixels that scattered onto the ground. And Zed could only stare at where the once powerful warrior once lay.

* * *

**A/N- if you're wondering why Tron was floating to the top of the water, then sinking, it's because Tron became semi awake, grabbed Zed and then he lost conciousness again.**


	6. Recognizer

**Back again! lokichaos your comment made me laugh :D so enjoy! and please leave a comment!**

**Violet Yami**

**edit: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF $#$% STUPID TYPO! 'ank you lokichaos :D **

* * *

"Whoa, Joseph I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Johanna muttered, whirling around the shiny room.

Joseph shook his head, "Very funny Johanna."

Griffin ran around the shiny, black room looking for Zed, throwing things about, "Of course Zed can't just stay put!"

"This amazing, Flynn created a laser that could send you into a computer! And he some how created a world. I half think we're dreaming. I wish I could create something like this," Joseph said in awe.

"For God's sake Jo, we've got to find Zed!" Griffin pushed Joseph to the side as he felt for a door.

Johanna shook her head Griffin, "Relax Griff, how big can this computer world be?"

"Ok, come on we have to find her, get out of here and never listen to me again," Griffin admitted, though it be a week till Griffin had another 'brilliant' idea.

The three pushed out the doors, Johanna states, "This place almost looks like Flynn's arcade, just cooler."

Griffin ran ahead and crashed through the front doors, and fell onto the ground, "You were saying Jo?" he said looking at Johanna. The shiny black world with the dark sky seemed massive to the students.

* * *

Zed touched the shimmering pixels that were cool to touch, "What... why... where do I take this?" She said confused, lifting up the glowing disk.

"I'm not sure if he's dead, does exploding into pixels a death?" Zed muttered and laughed, slightly delusional. "I'm such a douche bag, laughing over a dead guy," Zed cried.

And she could only wipe her tears away, "I just wanna go home!" Her blubbering stopped as she calmed herself down.

"No one will ever know of this," Zed mumbled to herself. She stood up and looked at the water, she hugged herself, she was still soaked and now freezing. She looked behind her at the city and at the disk in her hand. What if the rest of the city was like this Tron guy? She looked at the dark sea and at the bright blue light in the sky. With a sigh she turned around and started the trek back to city.

* * *

Joseph, Johanna and Griffin walked slowly and cautiously across the seemingly empty city. They looked up at the glowing buildings and the black sky with lightning but no rain.

"It's like a whole new world," Joseph muttered, touching the ground.

Griffin grabbed his head and moans, "No! We're never going to find her!"

Johanna pats Griffin on the shoulder, "We'll look for her ok? It'll fine," the girl muttered trying to reassure herself and Griffin.

"Are there even like people here?" Joseph asked angrily trying to pull open a door. Joseph felt the door open and he was about to shout in joy when he fell onto the ground. "Jesus, what the hell was that?"

In front of him stood a woman dressed in a tight, black body suit. Her eyes were framed by huge black eyelashes. She looked down at Joseph who starred back up at the attractive woman in a skin tight white suit with white circuitry. And all he could think was, "She's beautiful."

Her bleach blond hair was piled on her head in the form of a bun and she starred at Joseph in great interest. However she sidestepped him like he was nothing and continued down the road.

"Hello! Lady can you help us?" Griffin yelled at the woman.

She replied, "You might want to run."

The three stood there confused, but suddenly felt the air being pushed down on them. They looked up eyes wide as the orange light descended from the sky.

* * *

Zed gripped the glowing disk in her arms tightly and saw the city incredibly close. "So many hours...walking," Zed moaned. She looked down at the disk which glowed an eerie white. Zed looked closer; she could've sworn this thing had just pulsed a sickish green.

The ground had turned back to the marble stuff, and Zed felt as if she was walking on a highway into the city. She heard a thunderous sound coming from above her and she collapsed to the ground as her hair was pushed into her face.

"Oh my fucking god!" Zed whispered, "It's a spaceship..."

* * *

"Is that Recognizer? Are we... are we in a video game?" Griffin yelled, "Run!"

Joseph was already running but Johanna was still standing next to Griffin.

"Look at the ground," Johanna muttered, the floor began sliding down into the earth.

"Jo, CATCH!" Griffin grabbed Johanna and threw her across the chasm. Joseph grabbed his sister's hand before she fell.

He pulled her up, "Griff! We can't leave you!"

"I know," he smiled pulling the USB out of his pocket, "Find me later! Get Zed, find me and then we'll figure out how to leave." He looked up at the Recognizer, "We can't all get caught," Griffin's voice wavered only a little.

With that the twins took off running only looking back for a second. Griffin looked up as the recognizer landed in front of him.

* * *

"State your directive program," the masked man with glowing orange circuitry asked Zed.

Zed just gripped Tron's disk looking up at the tall man, "I am not a program god damn it, I just want to go home."

The man looked down at Zed, "Program... Faulty memory, give me your ID disk program." He held his hand out.

Zed looked at the disk thing, "This thing?" she muttered, maybe this guy could use the thing to get her home.

The man picked it up and scanned the things with his eyes. Zed's own eyes almost popped out of her head, that guy just scanned the thing... WITH HIS EYES.

He looked down at her and looked back at the disk, he seemed surprised. Well one could suppose it was a look of surprise; the man barely showed any emotion. He grabbed her by the head and pulled her up by her hair. He bent down to look at her face, "Rinzler?"

"Huh?" Zed asked, "Stop pulling my hair, God damn it."

"We will reboot you, and you will go back to the Games," the man told Zed dragging her onto the machine.

Zed yelled, "Hey! What are you doing? HELP!" She squirmed and tried punching the creepy man dragging her. "Let me go! You're confusing me with someone else!" she desperately squirmed as the man pulled her to her feet and threw her onto the platform he came down on. Before she could escape some sort of force field clasped onto her feet. She bent down attempting to rip off the bindings, "LET ME GO!"

But the man paid no attention to her and went up to the cockpit of the machine, leaving Zed alone, screaming.


	7. Identity Disk

**'anks for pointing out the mistake lokichaos ^_^ anyway here you go, enjoy. btw Lieutenant and the character at the end are actual characters from the first Tron, which I just watched :D (oh lokichaos, go head, i found it pretty funny too :D)**

**Violet Yami **

* * *

"This place... It's amazing," Nathaniel stated walking into the city. He took this quite well for someone dropped in another world.

"Isn't it," Nathaniel heard a voice behind him inform him.

Nathaniel turned around quickly to come face to face with a tall man with a square jaw and thick eye brows. He had a smug smile and his black suit had red circuitry. However his back was uncovered and he had smaller red circuitry on it which went onto his skin and onto his face.

Nathaniel just looked at the man warily.

"Ah, you must be a quiet one. You can call me Lieutenant, I work for the Creator," Lieutenant walked around Nathaniel, looking him up and down.

"Creator?" Nathaniel muttered.

Lieutenant smiled at him, "The man who created the Grid. He knows of you, the users."

"Users?"

"Yes, people who come from the outside. You... and your friends," Lieutenant smiled starring into Nathaniel's eyes.

Nathaniel squinted at Lieutenant, "How do you know them?"

Lieutenant smiled at him and waved his finger at them, "Ah, the Creator watches this place well."

"What do you want from us?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing my boy. However the Creator wants to meet you very much," Lieutenant laughed pointing towards a giant stadium.

* * *

Griffin looked around him as the man who glowed inspected the people near him. And then the man came up to him.

"Games."

Griffin was too scarred to say anything stood there confused. He had no idea what Games were, but he hoped it was video games. Then he actually stood a chance.

He was grabbed roughly and thrown into the middle of the platform.

"Hey where am I supposed to go?" Griffin asked, but was interrupted by more force field clasps grabbing his feet. And then he headed down... down into the centre of the earth.

* * *

"Fuck!" Zed screamed, as the elevator platform went down. She still struggled with the bindings, refusing to give up. She felt the floor stop suddenly and Zed looked up, wondering where she was. Curious, she stood up twisting around wildly, "Hello?"

There was a click and Zed saw four women step out of four containers, like boxed up Barbies; these women were perfect and beautiful. They wore white and walked up to her like robots.

"Hey! Get away from me!" Zed yelled waving her arms around, putting her hands into fists.

Two women grabbed her arms to stop her from struggling, while two raised one finger, now a laser, "Do not worry program, you will soon be restored."

"I don't want to be restored! I want to go home!" she screamed wiggling her body, the woman walking closer. "Whoa don't come any closer! What are you going to do with that thing?"

Despite her pleas, the woman sliced off the girl's still wet clothes who stood completely still in her underwear. She was embarrassed and her face turned bright red.

"I feel extremely violated," Zed trembled, and was relieved when some sort of black material crawled up her skin. Soon she was dressed in a skin tight suit similar to others everyone had been wearing. The women grabbed pieces of armour, and they clipped onto the skin tight suit seamlessly. She looked down at herself, the suit seemed familiar.

The lights on her suit flickered on, there weren't many of them and they were white. Zed blinked, wait a minute, "This suit I saw it on Tron, the guy in the water," she muttered, the women ignoring her.

There were nine small lights on the front, a couple on her arms and three skeleton like lights on her fingers. Unlike the other people she has seen, Zed's suit has barely any light. But unlike Tron's suit there is no trademark T on her suit with four lights.

"Program, we will begin reboot sequence," another woman pulls a floating disk and shows it to Zed

Zed is sure it's the one Tron gave her; she could swear it flashed green again. "Whatever you do or whatever you learn will be imprinted on this disc. If you lose your disc or fail to follow commands, you will be subject to immediate de-resolution. You're identity disk will reboot you program. Soon your memories will be restored," a voice from the sky informed Zed.

"Wait, there not my memories," Zed yelled at the sky. The woman went around her, ignoring Zed, she plugged in the disk.

Zed tried to twist around, "No really, that disk isn't mine." However the girl was interrupted with a click on her back. With a gasp Zed felt a flow of memories through her body.

"Ahhhhh!" her scream tore through the room as Zed felt as if her brain was being torn apart.

* * *

Griffin looked down at his suit, two white circuits on his shoulder, another circuit that came from his collar and around his hip and stopped at his other hip. A circuit ran down each leg and on the back side also. His right arm had numerous circuits running down it ending at his wrist, while only his fingertips glowed.

He rose is arm up to admire the lights, and then looked at the beautiful women around him. The fact he had just been undressed and then dressed completely turned him on, fortunately the women didn't notice.

"What am I supposed to do?" Griffin asked, smiling at one of the woman. He raised one eyebrow at recognition. "Hey you're the one who told us to run!"

The woman does not acknowledge his second, only his first, "You're the second person who's ever asked me that," she smiles at him, "Survive."

* * *

Joseph smashed his fists against the ground, "What are we going to do Jo?"

"Look, we have to find someone, and then ask if they've seen a tiny Asian girl," Johanna said realistically, "Look let's go ask that guy, he looks more normal than those red guys."

The man she had pointed to had white circuitry and a hood over his eyes. "Hey, sir, can you help us?" the man ignored them and slunk into the shadows.

"Thanks," Joseph mumbled.

"Hey, you're not from here, are you," another man surprised them. He had a friendly smile, and he had his arm around Johanna's shoulder.

Johanna looked at the man awkwardly, "Yah, are there many of us?"

"No, you guys just look out of place. You better come with me. Because I do believe those red bastards are coming back."


	8. Games

**Yay! Reviews! THANK YOU! :D oh and yes lokichaos there is a very high chance there are going to be couples :D So please enjoy and leave a comment! Oh and also I might upload some pictures of each character (aka Ram, Lieutenant, Zed, Johanna, Joseph, Griffin and Nathaniel) **

**Violet Yami**

* * *

Griffin walked slowly down the dark hallway towards the light. He noticed that the place ended in a dead end.

"Hey! Let me out!" Griffin screamed banging against the glass walls. He looked out but was interrupted as he felt the box lurch upwards. He looked around again this time he saw millions of black dots, glowing white, orange and some blue. Then he heard the roar of a cheer.

"No way, those are... people?" Griffin gasped, "Why are they here?"

He felt the box spin, and then it stopped. Griffin looked across, realizing there was a person across from him.

It was a woman, judging by her shape, short though. She looked at him, her face obscured by a black helmet. Her circuitry was orange; however there was barely any light on her. The most obvious lights were the four forming a small T on her chest.

"What are we doing? Is this like Tron the game?" Griffin asked walking towards the woman. However she raised her hand to stop him, from her back she drew out an identity disk.

"This is just like the game," Griffin muttered trying to pull out his own disk. "Ok, just wait a second, I don't know how to get this thing out," Griffin finally ripped out his disk. The disk lit up white, and seemed to be pulsing with energy. "Whoa, this is a hundred times cooler than the game one," Griffin smiled, his inner geek coming out.

The girl raised her own orange disk throwing the disk straight at Griffins face.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Johanna asked, her brother followed her who was behind the strange man. So far all they had seen were black buildings, black streets and black sky.

He looked back at them, "Well you can't keep walking around like that. You look a little strange."

Johanna looked down at her white blouse and jeans, "I take offense to that."

"Don't worry about it, either of you good with computers?" the man looked at them with a grin. He rubbed his eyes, and pulled at his black suit covered in white circuitry.

"Yah, I'm a software engineer, and I code on the side. Why?" Joseph asked, "And by the way, who the hell are you?"

The man laughed, "Oh so sorry, my name's Ram. I used to be an actuarial program, worked for an insurance company. Over thousands of cycles ago," Ram stated, "Well that's what it feels like. Anyway we're going to break into a program's quarters. They have clothes we can get you but we need a user to reprogram the thing."

"Program? Is this closet run by a computer?" Joseph questioned, "Why can't you reprogram it?"

Ram ran his hand through his bushy, dirty blond hair, "You don't get it, do you? This is all computer data; here you can make something out of nothing, if you can program. Only users can program, or hacking programs. Other than that, normal programs can do anything to the system, only achieve their directive. Hacking programs can change other programs directives though." Ram pointed at one of the black buildings, "Here, I need you to break us in."

"What? How?" Joseph asked confused.

Ram looked at him, "Hack in, reprogram the door to open. They only open to the programs that live here."

Joseph shook his head, "I don't even know how I can reprogram a piece of granite! And anyway I'm not a hacker, I can program new things! But breaking apart someone else creations? That could take weeks with me just looking at the programming."

"Whoa, wait a second. You can program? But you can't change them? That doesn't make sense," Ram questioned.

Joseph muttered defensively, "Look, I like creating my own stuff, not stealing other peoples."

"Now what? I was counting on you being able to hack! I figured all humans could program these days. Flynn said your world was full of computers now. You have handheld things, and you're saying you can't hack?" Ram blinked at Joseph.

"Look, most of the world can't hack, we just use the things," Joseph explained.

Ram opened his mouth to argue, but Johanna interrupted, "Look boys, I can be of assistance here, believe it or not, but I'm a pretty good a hacker."

* * *

Griffin jumped desperately to the left diving to the ground. He felt the heat of the disk fly by his head. "Holy fuck, it's a game, lady," Griffin yelled. The disk ricocheted off the clear wall, and the girl caught it without trouble. She flung the thing again, but this time Griffin was ready. He blocked the disk with his own and he watched the girl's disk bounce off the wall. He jumped up and grabbed the thing in mid air.

"Ha! Suck it girl, I've got your disk. Now what are you going to do?" Griffin laughed, turning to face his opponent again. He was met with a face full of a foot.

Griffin hit the ground with a thud, despite her size, Griffin felt as if she had been hit with a brick. He tried to stand again only to be hit with a punch. "Stop... hitting...ME!" Griffin screamed grabbing the girl by the head and smashing her head into the wall.

With a crack her helmet shattered, the black glass breaking into pixels.

Griffin looked at her face, flabbergasted, "Zed?"

* * *

"What does this 'Creator' want form me?" Nathaniel asked suspiciously.

Lieutenant blinked, "You can help him, the users were known for their powers."

"Powers? Like what?" Nathaniel asked, his interest peaking.

"I couldn't tell you, ask the creator, he knows them well," Lieutenant stated, looking away.

There was an awkward silence between the two as Nathaniel followed him. In a time that felt like hour, soon Lieutenant had brought Nathaniel to the front of huge, black skyscraper.

"The Creator has provided you with comfortable quarters, as soon as the games are over, he will meet you himself. He has other things to attend," the man bowed to Nathaniel and walked away from Nathaniel.

Nathaniel looked at the marble like wall, "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Tap your finger on the door, it'll open. Your room is 7923; tap the door to open, get's some clothes that are relatively normal. I'll be back soon."

Nathaniel touched the door warily, the doors slid to the side revealing a black hallway.


	9. Rinzler

**Hola, hope you enjoy! Oh and lokichaos, the T sorta appeared after the memories rebooted. Thanks for the comment! And I hope for more ^_^**

**Violet Yami**

* * *

"Zed you asshole! What the hell is wrong with you?" Griffin yelled grabbing her by the shoulders as Zed's helmet pulled back.

Zed's head fell to the side, her eyes terribly blank. Her hair had been pulled back. Also Griffin noticed how sickly Zed looked, her face was pale and her dark eyes had a sickly yellow ring around them. "I am Rinzler," Zed mumbled strangely, as if she had forgotten how to speak. Zed pushed away Griffin's hand and smashed her fist in his face. Griffin was flung across the plastic box, his body making a squeaking noise as it slid.

Griffin pushed himself up, "God damn it Zed! It's me Griffin, get a hold of yourself!"

Zed ignored him only walking closer and closer. "Zoe Lin! Look at me! It's Griffin, I hate you, and you hate me! You're sarcastic, egotistical Zoe. You're the stupid Canadian whose alphabet goes from eh to zed!" Griffin yelled pushing himself into a corner, his ranting becoming slightly delusional.

Zed bent down, grabbing Griffin by his neck, her grip surprisingly strong.

"Zoe! Zed! What the hell's wrong with you?" Griffin gasped.

Her blank eyes only starred back, she bent down grabbing her identity disk, and it came to life in her hands.

Griffin just shook his head, "What happened to you?" She brought the disk down upon his head.

* * *

"You hack? How come you never told me this? I thought you were a mechanical engineer!" Joseph questioned a slight jealous tone in his voice.

Johanna shook a finger at her brother, "Nah this is something I learned on the side."

"Lasers, hacking, where the hell do you get the time to do all this?" Joseph looked shocked.

Ram grabbed Johanna by her arm, "Ok miss... um, I never did your name did I?" Ram muttered sheepishly.

"Johanna and Joseph but you can call us Jo, everyone else does, "Johanna muttered, trying to shake Ram off her arm.

"Both of you? How do you know who you are talking to?" Ram asked.

Johanna answered with Joseph, "We just know or they tell us."

"That's kind of creepy, the way you two talk together," Ram raised an eyebrow.

Johanna just shrugged, "Anyway, how can I hack into this wall?"

"Well, according to what Flynn described you can pull up a window of the program if a user touches it with a finger on each hand. After that you pull your fingers a part, the screen should come up," Ram said slowly scratching his head as he tried to remember.

Johanna brought her hands out, and tried it, the screen coming out amazingly. Johanna just shook her head and began tapping away at the hologram, "This is just insane, holograms, hacking into walls, people in glowing clothes and flying spaceships."

"Jo stop screwing around! We have to find Zed and Griff!" Joseph yelled, pushing Johanna angrily.

Ram perked up on Joseph's comment, "Wait, Flynn didn't send you?"

"No," Johanna replied, confused. She continued to type.

"Oh man, how the hell did you get in the Grid?" Ram asked.

Joseph wringed his hands nervously, "Yah we kind of snuck into Flynn's arcade."

"Damn, Sam won't be too happy."

* * *

The light disk smashed into the side of the glass, breaking a hole into the floor. Griffin barely got of the way, diving to the side.

Griffin heard the crowd screaming at their battle, "RINZLER! RINZLER! RINZLER!"

"Zed!" Griffin yelled. Zed ignored him; she pulled apart her disk, two whirring red blades. She twirled on the spot, throwing a disk. Griffin lifted his disk the disk bouncing off, "Come on! Stop trying to kill me!" Zed caught the disk trying to slice at Griffin's head with the other. Griffin ducked, and tried to kick out Zed's leg from underneath. Zed back flipped easily, looking up at Griffin who exclaimed, "Holy Zed, when did you learn that?" But Zed only came back at Griffin slicing at his face.

Griffin jerked himself to the right, barely avoiding Zed's blade. He felt the disk slice through his cheek. "AUGH!" Griffin screamed in pain, his hands went up to grab his cheek.

"GOD DAMN IT ZED!" Griffin's blood dripping down through his hand.

Griffin put his arm up, waiting for Zed's next blow, but it never came. Griffin looked up at her face.

Zed's face was frozen, she blinked her eyes, and her hand fell to her side, she mumbled, "User." And the lighting on her suit flickered.

* * *

Nathaniel looked into the closet, it was a walk-in, however he could not see any clothes, only black walls with a glowing orange line across them. Nathaniel walked into the room and touched the wall with his finger.

"Hello, welcome. Please state the item clothing you would like," a voice from the sky informed Nathaniel. Nathaniel wandered around in a circle, surprised with the voice.

Nathaniel spoke up, "Um, how about a jacket?"

A laser shot out of the wall slices off Nathaniel's shirt, surprised Nathaniel jumped, but fortunately the laser only cut off the shirt. A black material crept up Nathaniel's chest, covering his arms, neck and hands. The side of a wall opened up and an arm slid out with a black jacket hanging off it. Nathaniel grabbed it and the arm slid back into the wall.

"May I recommend pants sir? Or maybe the whole outfit?" the voice stated.

Nathaniel looked u, "Ok, sure the rest I guess." The laser came back, sliced off his pants and the arm came back out providing something that looked like baggy leather pants. Soon he was dressed with shoes that glowed and black socks.

Standing in the middle of the room, Nathaniel looked down at his new clothes. The clothes flickered on, lighting up the room with a white glow. Nathaniel walked back into the normal room, and peered into the mirror on the wall. He was greeted back by a wide eye kid with black, shaggy hair that went into his eyes. The jacket and pants hung off him, but the skin tight shirt showed how scrawny he really was. The only lights on him were the edges of the huge collar on his jacket, the bottom edge of his jacket and sleeves. He felt his back, feeling some sort lit up symbol.

He looked through the window and watched the lights dance in sky from what looked like a stadium.


End file.
